


THE VIRGIN

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

0.

该死。

又来，又在做那种事。

天……你们就不能歇会儿吗？

年轻的驱魔人低头瞟一眼裤裆，内裤底下的玩意儿起立了，在进行工作报告时，当着台下所有人的面，驱魔人协会高层，驱魔人实习生，以及每一位资历深厚的老牌驱魔人——包括他老爹——没错，就是这么不给他留面子。与此同时，他的脸颊也泛起暧昧的潮红色，呼吸也变得粗重急促。

稍微用屁股想想都能想到原因呢。

年轻的驱魔人攥紧了他的小拳头，在心里怒骂双生哥哥。

天杀的……

迟早大义灭亲！

迟早！

1.

在年轻的驱魔人已经数不清第多少次被双生哥哥和白祭司的性事、被心灵感应引发了生理反应而耽误工作并且为他的大型社死经历再添上辉煌的一笔之后，他忍无可忍，决定让双生哥哥也尝尝社死的滋味儿。

但是在那之前，有一个非常重要的问题亟需解决。

世勋推开Sehun卧室的房门，当然，是确保里面没有什么奇怪动静才能这么做。卧室里只有他的双生哥哥。恶魔穿着一身洗得发旧的居家服站在工作台前面，背对着他的双生弟弟，似乎正摆弄什么，若是忽略额上那对山羊犄角，恶魔与人类男性毫无区别。

“亲爱的弟弟，有何贵干？”Sehun头也不回地问道。

世勋忍住冲动，忍住揪着哥哥的衣领大吼你能不能别再让我社死拜托你了的念头，摆出笑脸，挥了挥手，“嗨~亲爱的哥哥~好久不见~”

Sehun侧头，拿眼角余光瞟双生弟弟，那弯成月牙形状的眼睛与露出唇瓣的虎牙让双生弟弟看上去是那么无害，仿若人类幼崽，活泼，可爱。但预知能力告诉他，他的双生弟弟正在盘算某件事，为了这件事，找到他，有求于他。套用某个古老东方国家的俗语：无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。

恶魔不动声色，收回余光，继续忙碌手上的活儿。“说吧，来找我是为了什么。”

年轻的驱魔人清楚双生哥哥拥有预知能力，便放弃拐弯说话的打算，开门见山。他走过去，站在工作台一侧，台上整齐摆开的物什让他的脑袋短暂空白了几秒，准备好的言辞也卡在喉咙里。

这倒是让恶魔有了嘲笑他的机会。

Sehun随便拿起其中一样物什，冲世勋晃了下，“怎么样？灵感来自于卵生动物的繁殖方式。”

世勋看都不看就一把按下去，当然，主要是因为他不好意思看清楚，仅仅是那东西的造型——外观以及尺寸均按照他的双生哥哥的那根东西制作，一比一完美复刻——就够让年轻的驱魔人脸红心跳。

但气势上不能输。

年轻的驱魔人装出一副很冷静的样子，冷静点评道：“变态，Sehun，你真的是个变态。”

“这你就错了，亲爱的弟弟，我不是说了吗？灵感来自于卵生动物的繁殖方式，而我——”恶魔拍拍自己胸口，“你的双生哥哥，本来就是条蛇。”他说着，还故意让眼睛变成蛇眼睛。

年轻的驱魔人翻个白眼：“……哇哦，真是了不起。”

“也就比你这个处男了不起一点点吧。”

恶魔毫不留情，并且毫不在意双生弟弟气到恨不能和他打一架，径自介绍起那样物什的具体玩法。内里中空，把事先做好的卵——半透明，胶质，无毒无害，遇高温即溶——从底部小口塞进去，再把这根仿真蛇鸡巴插进下体，通过它，让卵送入体内，在高潮之后达到效仿卵生动物排卵的效果。

Sehun一边用满意的眼神欣赏自己的大作，一边得意地对双生弟弟说道，你哥哥我真是聪明，地狱最伟大的淫欲恶魔，啧啧啧。

世勋忙不迭让Sehun把那玩意儿拿远点，越远越好，甚至用双手捂住眼睛，气急败坏冲双生哥哥吼，白祭司大人究竟看上你哪一点？天……他怎么还不跟你分手！

“当然是因为他爱我。”

“……去死吧你。”

恶魔看向墙上挂钟，时针即将指向数字六，白祭司大人快回来了。得赶快轰走这个电灯泡。恶魔斜睨双生弟弟，正色道：“找我到底有什么事，快说。”

年轻的驱魔人忽然变得羞涩，揉揉鼻尖，清清喉咙，眼神四处乱瞟。极其不自然。

双胞胎的心灵感应告诉恶魔他的双生弟弟一定是为“那件事”来的——与黑修女没能完成的最后一步。

而白祭司也曾对他说起过，说世勋虽然找到艺兴，并且让关系发展到近似于真正恋人的地步，但最后的步骤，做爱，却始终没能完成。

我觉得这不能怪他们。赶在Sehun嘲讽之前，蕾伊连忙补充道。艺兴没谈过恋爱，更别提做爱这回事了，他的初吻都是给世勋的，世勋也一样，所以不能怪他们迟迟不进行最后一步，不能。

好吧。Sehun抬手搭在世勋肩上，蛇眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着双生弟弟愈加不自在的脸庞。

既然如此——恶魔挥了下手掌，骤然变成弟弟那副打扮，黑发，黑框眼镜，格子衬衫，牛仔裤，以及一双有点儿脏的帆布鞋。Sehun没搭理世勋的惊讶，颇为自信地说道，既然如此，就让你聪明的哥哥、地狱最伟大的淫欲恶魔帮你一把，别客气。

2.

你敢碰艺兴一根手指头——

得了吧，我对魔鬼没有任何兴趣，虽然他和我的蕾伊长得一模一样。

……我觉得艺兴比蕾伊好。

我觉得艺兴比蕾伊好~

别学我说话！拜托了！

3.

敲门声响起时，黑修女还在整理占据一整个衣柜的黑头纱——收集黑头纱，他唯一的爱好，无论是法式刺绣款还是蕾丝镶边款，抑或难得的纯手工丝线钩花款，粗略算算，最起码不下四十块，这么多的黑头纱全部整齐挂在衣柜里面，用垫着软皮的小夹子夹住两个角，以确保平展、不起褶皱——由于这项爱好大大不符合他的高冷外表，所以连双生弟弟蕾伊都不知晓。

当三下敲门声响起，艺兴慌忙关上衣柜门，一个瞬身就坐到钢琴前面，顶着严肃表情，假装正练习复杂乐谱。直到又响起三下敲门声，他整整衣服，拍掉裤脚上的猫毛——再不穿这种腈纶面料的裤子了，太容易粘上猫毛——才冷冰冰吐出一个字：进。

门被小心推开，嗅觉告诉黑修女来访者是那位年轻的驱魔人，同时也是他的男朋友。算得上好闻的薄荷味道，以及很淡的烟味，应该是来自于男朋友的喜好，薄荷糖，薄荷爆珠的蓝万。虽然黑修女从未明说——不怎么好意思说出来——但并不妨碍他对这种薄荷味的喜欢，甚至有些上瘾，时常偷偷凑近男朋友闻一闻。

“有事？”黑修女依旧冷冰冰发话。

年轻的驱魔人把手里的托盘放在钢琴旁的矮柜上，略微羞涩地说道：“我买了果汁，金桔柠檬味的，还加了点儿七喜，还有片薄荷叶子，他们都说这样做会更好喝一些。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

但黑修女并未立刻赏光，仍然坐得端正，练习那首颇为复杂的克罗地亚狂想曲。

意外的是，年轻的驱魔人安静坐在床边，不出言打扰黑修女，认真凝望黑修女专注的侧脸。

不被打扰确实能够让艺兴高兴，也让他更喜欢世勋的体贴。他有些出神，他在想，即便是双胞胎也有非常大的区别，世勋完全不同于Sehun，世勋温柔体贴，非常在乎他的感受，比如说接吻时动作轻柔，一丝一毫间都透着小心，似乎生怕一个不留神就弄疼他，把他当玻璃娃娃对待。

是，绅士有礼的举动的确为年轻的驱魔人加分，但黑修女偶尔会感到不满足，希望男朋友能多吻他一会儿，而不是一发现他呼吸急促就立刻松开——那么柔软的吻，那么好闻的薄荷味，就算彻底窒息也想再延长一时片刻，再多享受享受。

每每那时，艺兴会幽怨地看着世勋，当然，年轻的驱魔人总是误解，误解黑修女责怪他莽撞、不懂收敛。

4.

艺兴，亲爱的哥哥，请问你鼻子底下长得是什么？

……

告诉他，想让他怎么做，想让他说什么，都告诉他。

5.

能用语言交流的问题都不是问题，问题在于，要如何说出口。

就像现在，艺兴想指挥世勋为他烤制巧克力曲奇饼干——年轻的驱魔人最拿手的本事之一——然后让男朋友吻他，给予他喘不上气的窒息感，令他手脚发软浑身烫热，迷蒙着眼睛等待更进一步接触，更深层次的接触。而不是该死的像根木头一样杵在这里！

想法让表情起了变化，黑修女侧过头，幽怨地瞪了眼年轻的驱魔人。

然而奇怪的是，这家伙一副无所谓模样——放在平时肯定会吓得一哆嗦——艺兴感到不解，试着用读心能力找出怪异之处。更奇怪了。他没寻见任何。仿佛面对一张白纸，白茫茫的空白让黑修女下意识不安。

“怎么了？”世勋问道，“是渴了吗？我——”

艺兴用挥手指的动作打断世勋的话，并且让果汁自己倒进玻璃杯里，再稳当当飞到他手中。

黑修女拿着杯子走到年轻的驱魔人面前站定，另一只手抚上对方脸颊，凑近凝视。虽然黑修女的眉眼长成无辜的形状，包括鼻子和嘴巴在内，鼻尖、嘴角的线条也称得上柔和，但表情，以及眼神，与柔和无辜这类形容词根本搭不上边——散着威严，散着高傲。

“我……让你生气了？”世勋小心翼翼的。

艺兴摘下世勋脸上的黑框眼镜，左右看看，忽然扔到一旁。“我记得你并不近视。”他说着，喝了口果汁。柠檬与薄荷带来的清爽感令他难得咋舌称叹，他又喝下一大口，顿了顿，勾了下手指，装满冰块的冰桶从厨房飞进卧室，自动往杯子里倒进去一些冰块。“尝尝看。”

世勋接过喝下，冰块令清爽感上升好几个level，剩余的几乎被他一口气喝完，然后打了一个响亮的嗝。

“……”

“抱歉，我实在忍不住。”

才不是嫌你粗鲁！黑修女腹诽。明明……明明觉得你，有趣。

“好好好，我保证以后再也不喝汽水。”

“……”

黑修女突然有些羡慕双生弟弟。白祭司能有十几种表达方式对恶魔表达出感受。他，黑修女，却连说一句“你误会我的意思”都不怎么能做到。

天……自己到底是怎么了，交往前，那在地窖相处的几天里，自己还能对年轻的驱魔人说点儿揶揄话，摆出高高在上的态度指挥对方为他做这个做那个，甚至鹦鹉学舌，学对方说话，看着年轻的驱魔人逐渐恼火才满意，才轻飘飘来一句“放松点亲爱的别这么暴躁”。

可现在呢？看看他现在，像个小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏，连表达感受表达想法——像是要求接吻——都难以做到，都倍感害羞。

6.

或许我真的不适合谈恋爱。

别这样，艺兴，就像你说的，放松点。

7.

亲爱的弟弟，考虑一下，换个对象谈恋爱吧。

闭嘴。

我说真的，黑修女不适合你。

闭，嘴，别再说这种事，Sehun，真的，我讨厌听。

……

艺兴只是没谈过恋爱而已，只是……只是面对我的时候不知道怎么放松，但我喜欢他这样子，我觉得他很可爱。

8.

看着黑修女，看着这个传说中令人类闻风丧胆的魔鬼，以一副局促羞涩的模样站在眼前，Sehun感到头疼，一再忍下出言嘲讽的冲动，当然，也没那个时间允许他这么做了——蕾伊已经买好黑森林蛋糕和榛果摩卡等他，等着他拥抱，等着他接吻、做爱。

恶魔重新戴上黑框眼镜，尽量学习双生弟弟惯用的说话语气：“我确实近视，”他抽出烟盒里的蓝万，点燃前捏碎滤嘴里的薄荷爆珠，清凉的薄荷味霎时充满口腔，他抬了抬眉梢，心想，抽烟并没有多糟糕，不像妈妈说的那样，难闻得要死。“只是我平时习惯带隐形眼镜。”

面前的黑修女投来疑惑眼神。“你刚才想什么？”艺兴问道，“你从不认为抽烟是件糟糕的事，至少在我面前没有这么说过。”

……读心能力。恶魔想起来了。该死的读心能力，不仅让他对白祭司做不到隐瞒——也没想过隐瞒什么——现在，差点儿就让他暴露。

“我当然不这么认为，”恶魔挂上笑脸，学双生弟弟那样，让一双眼睛弯成月牙形状，“是我妈妈总这样想，因为我爸习惯抽烟，他们离婚后她就变得非常讨厌有谁在她面前抽烟。”

在黑修女看来，这是年轻的驱魔人鲜少对他提及的隐私，那勾起了他的好奇心，他坐在钢琴凳上，微微睁圆眼睛，好奇地等待下文。一边等，一边小口啜着果汁，还是用双手捧着玻璃杯啜饮。那让黑修女看上去宇宙无敌可爱。

真是可惜，亲爱的弟弟，瞧你的魔鬼露出什么表情了，你见过吗？我见了，就在我眼跟前呢。

“弟弟？哪个弟弟？蕾伊？”艺兴变得戒备。

“呃……对，蕾伊，白祭司大人——别读我的心！”恶魔学双生弟弟那样抱怨道。

听过好多遍的抱怨以及那副无奈神态让黑修女放下戒备，他耸了耸肩，换了一种更舒服的姿势倚着钢琴。“其实……其实我觉得你没必要戴眼镜。”

“没必要？”

“嗯，因为……因为——”

“因为什么？”

因为你不戴眼镜要更帅一些——天，怎么就说不出来！艺兴懊恼极了。

促狭从恶魔眼中闪过，他走过去，弯腰低头，凝视着黑修女，并且抬起黑修女的下巴一寸寸扫视柔和五官。

真是有意思，分明长着与白祭司一模一样的皮囊，皮囊之下的灵魂却截然相反。如果说白祭司是天真活泼的幼猫，那么黑修女就是沉稳安静的成年猫咪，可即便成年，也会在面对亲近时感到紧张、露出腼腆。

要换成蕾伊坐在这儿——恶魔用指腹轻轻摩挲艺兴的眼角，手掌也贴上去抚摸脸蛋——要是蕾伊，一早就跟他讨要亲吻了，仰起巴掌大的小脸，命令道，Sehun，吻我，立刻马上。一副娇纵做派。

然而黑修女只是紧张地看着他，漆黑瞳孔微微震颤着，眼里透着想接吻的念头，却始终不开口要求——不肯屈尊一次。

太有意思了。

有意思到想替双生弟弟尝一尝。

好吗？世勋，亲爱的弟弟，让我先来可以吗？

喵呜一声猫叫打断古怪气氛，是Paul，蕾伊养得黑银虎斑色缅因。Paul端正地坐在窗户外面，一双琥珀色猫眼睛直直看向屋内。仔细瞧，那双猫眼里可有不少的警告呢。

9.

……Sehun，我是不是警告过你别碰艺兴一根手指。

嗯哼，我确实没碰他的手，只是碰了下他的脸，要不是Paul，我都想碰碰他的嘴呢。

……

10.

啊哦……

11.

但是为什么？切茜娅女士，能告诉我原因吗？世勋应该更像父亲，可为什么……也会长山羊角出来？

恐怕是因为你真的惹毛你弟弟了。

12.

……抱歉，还给你。

13.

忽然松手的动作让艺兴感到失落，迟迟回不过神，眼睛更是像摆脱他控制一般，始终黏在近前这具高大清瘦的身体上，年轻的驱魔人走到哪儿他就看到哪儿。倒果汁，喝果汁，翻翻琴谱，敲敲琴键，无论对方做什么，他都紧紧盯着。

恶魔的余光发现黑修女的失态。却不动声色。举起杯子放到嘴边小小的抿了一口果汁，与此同时，尖锐蛇牙咬住杯口，一丝透明汁液从蛇牙尖的小孔里流出来。

“给，”恶魔将杯子递给黑修女，“喝吧。”

鬼使神差一般，黑修女接过杯子，甚至挨上对方嘴唇碰过的位置喝下果汁——才不是想间接接吻，因为只有这一个杯子，对，就是这样！

“想吃曲奇饼干吗？”

那弯弯的、犹如月牙的眼睛令艺兴的心跳乱了节拍，他慌忙躲开，闷闷点了下头。

“等我，我很快回来。”

“嗯……”

当卧室门合上，黑修女仿佛脱力一般垮了肩膀。天知道他刚才有多紧张，真的，从未有过这种感觉，哪怕当初被年轻的驱魔人在科隆大教堂外的广场找到，被突然抱住，连话都来不及说就承受急切亲吻，也未曾紧张到失态。

该责怪世勋吗？艺兴想，要不是世勋迟迟不与他进行最后一步，他又怎么会越来越不像自己。

真的，人设彻底垮掉。

艺兴一口气喝光果汁，清爽感稍稍抚平他的焦躁，他看向窗户，那只黑银虎斑色的缅因猫还坐在那儿。

“Paul，过来。”

猫咪却跑走了。

黑修女恼火极了，猫，男朋友，都不懂安慰他——男朋友？谁的男朋友会是这样？嗯？都那么清楚地表达想接吻了，为什么要松开？非得让他说出来才肯做吗？傻瓜！蠢蛋！

于是，当敲门声又一次响起时，艺兴的暴躁达到一个从未有过的顶点。

“别敲！门没锁！要进就进！”他吼道。

谁的男朋友会是这样，礼貌得都有点儿生分了。

14.

Sehun会这样吗？

唔……他倒是会突然出现，不知道从哪儿冒出来那种。

……你不害怕？

为什么害怕？多浪漫，不是吗？

15.

《我那没有浪漫感的男朋友》黑修女，著。

16.

不得不承认，艺兴突如其来的暴躁让世勋吓得一激灵。年轻的驱魔人抚了抚胸口才敢推门进去，进去之前没忘记摘下眼镜。

——他觉得你没必要戴眼镜。双生哥哥刚才如是说道。

——为什么？

——你看我是黑修女吗？

年轻的驱魔人捧着一叠曲奇饼干走过来，没戴眼镜，有点儿局促。黑修女更暴躁了。为局促吧。就像他想的，谁的男朋友会是这样？

“饼干——”

“我知道！”

“哦……”

便再没有一句话从世勋嘴里飞出。年轻的驱魔人局促地站在原地，眼睛四处乱瞟，却始终不往黑修女脸上、或者身上看一眼。这足以让艺兴感到委屈。

这个蠢蛋，你倒是说点儿什么，什么都好，哪怕指责我一句别动不动发火，也别把我晾在这儿，什么都不跟我说。

“没话要和我讲吗？”艺兴低低问道。

“也不是……”

那说啊，随便什么，就像当初在地窖那样，和我聊些无关痛痒的话。

看着黑修女一副失落模样，毫无往日的骄傲，世勋走过去，抬起艺兴的下巴，一边望着那双水润动人的眸子，一边轻轻抚摸柔软脸颊。他仍然什么都不说，但他低头吻了艺兴。

也仍然是动作轻柔，像猫咪舔弄饲主，拿舌尖舔舔嘴唇，等艺兴主动张开嘴巴才会让舌头伸进去，小心地、轻轻地勾着艺兴的舌头，接一个缓慢冗长的湿吻。

能察觉到这具身体正细细发抖，估计是因为紧张，连双手都紧紧抓着他的衣摆。

为了安抚紧张情绪，年轻的驱魔人托住黑修女的后颈，另一只手勾住对方细腰，把他彻底带进自己怀里。

舌头、嘴巴，以及时不时碰上的鼻尖，都带着好闻的薄荷味道。艺兴贪恋无比，迫切要闻到更多，最好让那股味道沾染他全身上下每寸肌肤，最好连头发丝都别放过。

他期盼地望着，他的想法，他的欲念，全部通过他的眼睛表达出来。

“世勋……”黑修女柔软的脸蛋蹭着男朋友的肩膀，他说话声变得软趴趴的，几乎像鼻音，“多和我说点儿话吧，别害怕我，别和那些蠢货一样，我不会伤害你，绝不会的……”

“嗯……”

“我们——怎么这么热……”

艺兴发出一个烦躁的气音，烦躁地脱下黑色毛衫，里面是一件黑色短袖T恤，非常薄，可还是很热，热得脑袋都有点儿发晕。

“世勋，你开壁炉了是吗？”艺兴扯了扯衣领，“好热……”

“我没有——”

该死，蛇牙里的淫药起作用了，双生哥哥干得“好事”。

世勋感到慌张，想拉着艺兴去冲个冷水澡，却被拽回来。黑修女顶着一双情动的眼睛迷恋地看向他，握着他的手腕放到下体，让手掌贴住已经隆起的一团。

艺兴慢慢耸动腰胯，饥渴得要疯了一般，还隔着裤子呢，就急切地让这只手安抚他的欲望。

是啊，还隔着裤子，世勋就已经感觉到那地方有多烫。

“世勋……”艺兴呢喃道，解开皮带，握着男朋友的手从内裤边沿伸进去，要肉贴肉地抚摸他。

才刚挨上，才摸了几下，就被射得满手都是。

艺兴呜咽一声，一头栽进世勋怀里。

“世勋，我……我想做爱。”他说着，仍然在耸动腰胯，男朋友温暖的手掌又逼着他射出几滴精液，但没什么用，小鸡巴还是硬硬翘着，身体还是高温不下。“世勋，和我做爱吧……”

忽然，贴着小鸡巴的手收拢，握住那根东西快速揉搓着，摸了一会儿便顺着囊袋摸到腿心处，碰了碰后穴口。那地方像一张嘴，饿得开始流口水的嘴。

艺兴被陌生快感惹得想尖叫，却被男朋友的吻堵住嘴巴，然后被男朋友按倒在床上。

“可能会很疼，你得忍忍。”

艺兴不解，蕾伊告诉过他，那种事很舒服的，疼？为什么？

世勋拉开裤链扯下内裤，性器官尚未彻底勃起，但没勃起的长度都……何况还长着倒刺。

“……”

17.

幸好只有一根。

……抱歉，可能是两根。

18.

蛇嘛。


	2. Chapter 2

19.

在世勋11岁的时候他进入了发育期，第一性征出现明显的变化，阴茎增长睾丸增大，接着开始分泌前列腺液。差不多两年半后，他的阴茎长度超出同龄男孩一倍，龟头形状也变得越来越奇怪，顶部铃口位置向内凹陷了约莫半公分，更奇怪的是，龟头表面长出密密麻麻的刺，摸上去并不怎么扎手。这些奇怪变化与生理卫生课本上讲的完全不一样。世勋吓坏了，不敢再和同学一起去洗手间小便，他总是硬忍着，直拖到放学拖到回家，以光速冲进厕所解决。但也不是天天都能忍住，不得已，只好在上课的时候向老师举手报告，刚听见老师说出“好”字的H发音就立刻冲出教室，冲到已经没有其他学生的男洗手间痛快尿出来。久而久之，不仅老师愈加不满——为此将父亲叫来学校谈话——同学们也对世勋的古怪行为感到好奇。

就像每一部青春片，总有那么几个坏孩子喜欢到处欺负同学。世勋成了他们的新目标。某天下课时，他们“分工合作”，四个人分别抓着世勋的四肢把他抬到男洗手间，脱了他的裤子，逼他当着不同年级的男学生的面尿出来。

结果就是，全校学生都知道九年级有个男孩长了根又难看又吓人的小鸡鸡，包括老师在内。

被当众羞辱，被排挤，被孤立，被嘲笑，世勋身体里的恶魔基因苏醒了，他的额头上冒出一对山羊犄角，他的眼睛变成蛇眼睛，然后他发了好大一通脾气，教学楼都差点儿垮塌。

鲜少见一回的恶魔母亲在当天晚上出现在家里，带着世勋的双生哥哥Sehun。

父亲和母亲关上门吵架，双胞胎兄弟就坐在外面长廊看星星。

这个十三岁的小男孩儿心情很糟糕，他的双生哥哥试图逗他开心。扮鬼脸，演哑剧，或者说点儿舅舅的糗事，可哪怕是展示刚学会的隔空取物都无法让弟弟舒展眉头。Sehun着急得要命，不停问世勋，你到底是怎么了，你说句话好吗？亲爱的，算哥哥求你。

世勋低垂的脑袋慢慢摇了一下，不肯说一个字。

Sehun眯了眯金色的蛇眼睛，抬手贴上世勋的胸口。双胞胎的心灵感应说明了来龙去脉。Sehun气得发疯，背上一对巨大的蝙蝠翅膀展开，当即就要飞去那些坏孩子家里替弟弟教训他们。

世勋忽然抓住Sehun，顶着一双快哭出来的眼睛可怜地看着双生哥哥。

Sehun，我快死了……世勋用哭腔说道。

……什么？

世勋回头看看亮着灯的窗户，父亲和母亲还在吵架，都开始摔杯子砸碗了。他拉着哥哥的手去了车库，打开父亲工作台上的小台灯，脱裤子前，一再要求Sehun若是看见可千万别害怕。

你哥我有什么没见过？Sehun得意地说道，地狱到处都是少鼻子少眼睛的恶鬼——好好，我答应你，我绝不尖叫，天……别再跟我掉眼泪了。

世勋磨磨蹭蹭地脱裤子，直等到Sehun快不耐烦才扯下内裤边沿。

……

你看，我是不是快要死了？呜呜呜……哥哥，怎么办？我不想死……

面对弟弟哭成泪人的可怜模样，Sehun不仅不安慰一声，还爆发一阵大笑。接着脱下自己的裤子——

就这个吗？我也是！你看！我还长了两根！

看着哥哥光溜溜的下半身，看着毛都没长齐的鼠蹊那儿垂着长满倒刺的小鸡鸡，还是两根。世勋的眼珠子都快瞪出来。

不是我说，世勋，你的胆子也太小了，这东西不会让你死掉的，相反，它还会——

会什么？不等Sehun说完，世勋两眼一翻直挺挺晕过去。

等世勋醒过来时，恶魔母亲已经带着Sehun回去地狱。驱魔人父亲告诉他，别担心，孩子，你不会死的，你只是……出了点儿意外。

听见意外这个词语，刚在哥哥那儿受到“心灵创伤”的男孩顿时嚎啕大哭。父亲连忙把他抱到怀里，一边轻声哄着，一边解释基因究竟是个什么玩意儿。世勋听不太明白，但他知道自己不会死了，这让他放下心，让他停止哭鼻子，然后抱着哥哥送他的蛇蛇玩偶入睡。

那之后，父亲为世勋办理转学手续，把他送到另一座城市的教会学校念书。这中间有两个多月的休养时间，Sehun前来陪他。双胞胎兄弟难得同吃同睡这么久，这对十三岁的世勋来说是天大的好事，只要双生哥哥别动不动对他恶作剧。

在Sehun的帮助下，世勋接受了自己身体上的异样。或许是成长环境不同的缘故，即便能接受，世勋也无法做到像Sehun那样认为那是正常的，这便造成他开始躲避异性的示好，哪怕真的有心仪对象也不肯追求，生怕对方被他吓跑。

直到遇见黑修女。

20.

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

……再笑就掐死你。

21.

真的，真的并非我害羞，相反我很想和艺兴做，晚上做梦都想，想抱着他的身体亲吻他，想让他舒服，让他感到快乐，可我这样子……吓到他怎么办？要是他因为这个离开我，我、还不如让我变成一条蛇永远在地上爬着走。

22.

淫药让艺兴饱受体温过高的煎熬，不仅汗水越来越多，神智也快不清楚了。他像树袋熊一样挂在世勋身上，语无伦次求年轻的驱魔人救救他，做什么都行，快救救他。

可糟糕的是，世勋并没有双生哥哥那些本领，像是变出触手之类的玩意儿，更别提有兴奋作用的黏液。他只能抱紧艺兴，不断用唇舌和低语安抚黑修女。

就在刚过去的十分钟内，年轻的驱魔人一直在尝试把长满倒刺的蛇鸡巴送进黑修女身体。但这是黑修女的第一次，是初夜，即便有淫药帮助也无法让稚嫩后穴容纳蛇鸡巴。不过是刚挨上，刚被顶部撑开一丁点儿，艺兴就痛到发出尖叫，清瘦身体哆嗦得厉害。若非世勋及时把他拥进怀里，耐着性子吻他、哄他，那来自于魔鬼的基因早就毁了小别墅。

世勋抽空看了眼卧室内的一地狼藉，窗玻璃碎了，矮柜和桌子倒在地上，立式钢琴也遍布裂缝，还有衣柜，坚硬的橡木因为黑修女的痛苦尖叫而四分五裂，原本整齐叠好的黑色衣物全部变得乱七八糟，数十块收藏品——黑头纱——也被木头断茬毁了。

没时间容许世勋对艺兴的特殊喜好感到惊讶，他吻着艺兴烫热的额头，手掌抚过脊背，一下接一下的，像为猫咪顺毛一般。

但再温柔也没用。

情欲无法被满足导致黑修女深陷痛苦，男朋友的安慰言辞进不去耳朵，被尖锐耳鸣挡在外面，甚至害他头疼欲裂。呼吸也变得越来越急促，胸口剧烈起伏着，眼里的光正一点一点流失。

“……”

“什么？”  
“……”

“我……听不见……”  
好像也看不见了。艺兴试着抬手触碰世勋，但眼前一片模糊，男朋友的脸像洇开的墨水，无论眼睛还是嘴唇，轮廓都是那样的不清晰。听不见，看不见，摸不到，艺兴急得要哭了。

“世勋……我是不是快死了……”

下垂眼里蓄满眼泪，嘴巴嗫嚅着可怜话语，魔鬼再无往日高贵骄傲的姿态，瑟瑟发抖着向年轻的驱魔人求救。

世勋想不到好办法，对双生哥哥下药的行径恨到咬牙切齿。

“艺兴，”他吻了吻黑修女烫热的嘴唇，“你先躺下。”

“疼……”

“我不进去，我、我用手帮你。”

说着，手掌贴住下体，握着已经涨红到发紫的性器官慢慢揉搓起来。爱意与疼惜令世勋的动作无比轻柔，他先用手掌包住顶端打着圈爱抚，很快，铃口就吐出一股一股的腺液，弄得整片手掌心都是湿漉漉的。艺兴在他手底下如同温顺猫咪，一边发出柔软呻吟，一边晃动腰部好让胀痛的小鸡巴重重擦过手心，能多得到些快感。没多久，一对圆圆的囊袋就开始有规律的收缩，世勋又去爱抚囊袋，很轻地捏一下，随即继续揉搓整根小鸡巴。艺兴呜咽着，屁股和脚尖也绷紧了，正晃动的细腰忽然僵住，精液喷溅着射出来，有那么几滴都溅到男朋友身上。

高潮了，可好像并没有什么用。世勋连喘口气的时间都等不到就看见艺兴下体又一次勃起，涨红的小鸡巴不断吐出腺液，像掉眼泪一般，可怜得要命。

“世勋……”

黑修女没骨头似的挂在男朋友身上，两条腿分开跨坐着，拿勃起的小鸡巴胡乱蹭男朋友的下体。可是倒刺让他吃苦。他一边哭一边咒骂，该死，混蛋，是什么不好偏偏是条蛇……我讨厌你……

世勋心中叫苦连迭，想进去艺兴的身体，却舍不得弄疼艺兴，哪怕贴着皮肤蹭一蹭也舍不得去做，生怕倒刺划破哪里。下面那根蛇鸡巴胀痛到要命。

黑修女抬起哭红的眼睛，向男朋友投去幽怨眼神，“我讨厌蛇……我恨你……”

真的，糟糕透了。

世勋只好再次用手帮助艺兴，一边接吻一边爱抚，这回还让手指顶进后穴模仿性交动作抽插。起了些作用了。艺兴不再对他说什么讨厌，而是害羞地看着他，细腰晃动，配合爱抚动作。

潮热后穴紧紧吸住手指，当指关节蹭过肉壁，层层叠叠的软肉就会乖乖分开，让手指进到更深的部位。世勋在里面按着、找着，当摸到一块稍稍凸起的软肉时，他小心按了按，艺兴顿时尖叫出声，小鸡巴跳了跳就射精了。

腥涩味蔓延开来，世勋深深嗅了一口——还不如不嗅，比淫药猛他妈太多。汗水顺着鼻尖跌落，掉在艺兴潮红的皮肤上，那水水的下垂眼饱含欲望，逼着世勋狠心一回——

不行，完全不行，甚至比刚才更糟糕，还没挨上就听见艺兴的哭喊声。

“疼！别进来……疼……”

黑修女蜷缩起身体躲开，总是冷静自持的脸上破天荒有惊恐流露。

“别让那根东西碰我……长得那么可怕……难看死了……”

“……”

23.

真的，超他妈，受挫。

24.

前前后后总共四回，四回，都是世勋用手帮助艺兴高潮。煎熬滋味儿快逼疯年轻的驱魔人，他看着怀里的黑修女，看着那张潮红汗湿的漂亮脸蛋，半晌，还是选择用亲吻安抚。

艺兴昏昏沉沉睡过去，睡着了也不忘紧紧抓住世勋的手和衣服，生怕男朋友离开他半步似的。

就这样熬了一夜。

艺兴却再也没有醒过来。

25.

淫药的毒副作用。

26.

恶魔顶着被白祭司一拳打肿的脸面壁思过。年轻的驱魔人坐在床边一筹莫展。而白祭司大人气到在屋子里乱转，破口大骂道，Sehun你个混蛋！！YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT！！！

“敢回头我就杀了你！”

Paul卧在窗台上，抓抓耳朵，再打个哈欠，最后对恶魔的求助眼神翻个白眼。

根据恶魔的坦白交代，淫欲得不到纾解的后果就是变成睡美人，好一点儿可能几天就会醒过来，糟糕的话……真的会跟睡美人一样，几百年都无法苏醒。

27.

拿解药回来，否则掰断你的角！我发誓！

28.

于是，这对驱魔人与恶魔生下的混血双胞胎踏上寻找解药之路——回老家找妈妈帮忙。

他们披荆斩棘，杀死了恶龙，打败了邪恶女巫，抗住了舅舅的嘲笑，挨过了母亲的单方吊打，一路历尽艰险，终于，空手而归。

29.

但是双胞胎兄弟说动舅舅前来帮忙，还不算太糟糕。

30.

其实也挺糟糕的。

“……”

“Baek，注意你的口水。”

“还是当心你那对犄角吧，亲爱的外甥。”

31.

根据舅舅的说法——得了吧，哪里有什么说法，恶魔的淫药，怎么可能有解药？天真。

没道理的，双胞胎的舅舅虚着眼睛凝视昏睡的黑修女，想一会儿，再自言自语一会儿，忽然掀开被子仔细打量黑修女的身体。

“睡觉还穿衣服，怎么想的——好好，说正事——没道理的，”他说，“虽然淫药不比触手黏液来的管用，但也会让这里——我不碰，行了吧？世勋你怎么比Sehun还护食——能让这里容纳蛇的性器官，疼也就疼那么一下，很快就过去了。”

但问题就是根本过不去，艺兴甚至都不让他碰。黑修女哭成小可怜儿模样，世勋只觉一颗心快碎了。

“啊！”双胞胎的舅舅发出一声小小的惊呼，表情变得困惑，“难道是淫药没走到这里？”  
“……啊？”

“人类身体嘛，构造那么复杂，人类的科学家研究了几百年都没研究出什么。”

可黑修女不是人类。

“那就是抗药性太强，药效发挥的缓慢。”

“……这是我听过最胡扯的话，我做的药，从来没有发挥缓慢这一说。”

“亲爱的Sehun，”双胞胎的舅舅指了指他们身后的白祭司，“你现在闭嘴还来得及。”

毫无意外，白祭司这次真的要掰断恶魔的山羊犄角，舅舅在一旁欢呼着看热闹。

耳朵边的吵杂声，眼前昏睡不醒的恋人，一切逼着世勋失去耐心，逼着他逐渐暴躁，山羊角便又一次从他的额头上冒出来。

“你们……都给我出去！！！”

32.

不过嘛……既然变成睡美人，或许可以试试王子的吻。舅舅临走前如是说道。

33.

世勋抚摸着艺兴的嘴唇，眼中满是愁苦。

一星期了，他吻过黑修女无数次，却始终换不来睡美人苏醒。白祭司与恶魔闹得不可开交，小别墅都快被他们搞塌。

第八天的夜里，世勋和蕾伊双双坐在床边唉声叹气，Paul蜷成一团儿卧在床尾打瞌睡，Sehun被关在窗户外面即将开始第八个吹冷风睡觉的晚上。

“王子的吻……”蕾伊念叨，“怎么样才能算王子的吻？”

世勋也想得头疼。不止是艺兴的嘴唇，像手指尖，脖颈，胸口，都尝试了，可就是不管用。一次次的失望让他开始产生自我厌恶情绪。

年轻的驱魔人后悔到要命。要不是那个幼稚念头，让双生哥哥尝尝社死的滋味儿，他的黑修女又怎么会喝下淫药以致昏睡不醒。

不是没想过找个人类男性帮助艺兴，然而稍微想一下有谁要取代自己触碰这具身体，世勋就气得额头上长出山羊角。

“艺兴，”他第无数次亲吻黑修女，“快醒过来吧，算我求你了，如果你能醒来，我发誓，我就——”

“切了小鸡鸡？”

“我先切了你的！”白祭司吼道。

恶魔连忙关上窗户。

年轻的驱魔人没心思理会，甚至开始烦躁。他礼貌地请白祭司先离开这儿，他想静一静，独自一个待着，或许还能想出更好的办法。

白祭司当然拒绝了，可对上那双眼睛，发现眼底的阴沉——总是如同月牙弯着的眼睛何时露出过这种情绪——再不愿意也只能答应下来。

“我就在外面，哥哥要是醒了……”蕾伊看向床上的睡美人，“请立刻叫我，一定。”

世勋恹恹点了下头。

蕾伊依依不舍离开卧室，走之前不忘抓着Sehun的山羊犄角把恶魔也从这儿带走，省得这家伙添乱。

“等等！我想到了！”

蕾伊忽然收住刚跨出门的脚，却又在一瞬间变得害羞，咬紧下唇，支支吾吾不肯说出来。

“蕾伊？说啊。”  
“可是……”  
世勋急得直冒汗，“求你了！”

“蕾伊你快说行吗？”Sehun歪着身子，山羊角还被白祭司紧紧抓住，“或者你先松开我——疼疼疼疼疼！”

“你闭嘴！”蕾伊没好气地吼道，转而冲世勋勾了勾手掌，示意对方凑近些听。

当咬耳朵完毕，年轻的驱魔人也涨红了脸，一再向白祭司确认，这办法真的管用？你……确定？确定吗？？？

蕾伊愁苦地看一眼艺兴，双生哥哥眼帘轻闭，苍白肤色衬得哥哥愈加脆弱。白祭司冲双人床偏了偏脑袋，“试试看，或许呢？”

34.

亲吻长在腿间的“小玫瑰”，或许会让睡美人苏醒。


	3. Chapter 3

35.

实际上，艺兴非常鄙夷“欲望”这个玩意儿，一直都是。

恐怕是因为黑修女见过太多由欲望引发的灾祸。为了钱的反目成仇，为了情的残忍杀害，抑或从古至今不断上演的王位争夺战。这些不胜枚举的例子哪一样不是因欲望而起？

仿佛是一种他妈的传统、各类生物都有的见鬼通病。关于“欲望”，艺兴总是如此评价。

尤其当他得知最心爱的双生弟弟蕾伊和恶魔成了“一对”，并且为了恶魔，为了这个小混蛋，又是伤神愁苦又是哭鼻子。他气到想冲去地狱撕碎恶魔。便也更加厌恶“欲望”，甚至到了痛恨的地步。

蕾伊了解艺兴的倔脾气，每每聊起“欲望”，每每听着哥哥用咬牙切齿的语气批判，他就会找点儿别的话题转移哥哥的注意力——不想和哥哥吵架是真的，私心护着男朋友也是真的。白祭司像受夹板气，在哥哥与男朋友之间左右为难。

但是在某个晚上，当黑修女又一次批判欲望、嘲讽恶魔，以及难得反驳双生弟弟的安慰话——“别总盯着事物的悲观一面，试着转换视线，多看看乐观那一面”，哈！真是可笑，黑修女嗤笑道，亲爱的蕾伊，我亲爱的弟弟，我就是悲观本身，你让我怎么往乐观那儿看？

几千公里之外的白祭司停下笔，暂停给恶魔写信，他拧着眉毛衡量一番，决定不能再惯着哥哥的倔脾气了。

蕾伊推开窗户翻过窗台，坐在红瓦屋顶上望着夜空中的月亮，让心灵感应把心中所想传达给艺兴。

哥哥，欲望并非如你曾见过的那么糟糕。爱也是欲望的一种，就像我爱你，难道这种感情就该死吗？或者更直观一点，就像夜晚并非漆黑到伸手不见五指，抬头看看，艺兴，看天上有什么？

黑修女推开地窖沉重巨大的木门，走到石砖墙跟前，站在气窗底下，透过那小小一方窗户看见已升至中天的上弦月。莹白月光倾泻而下，又从气窗流进来，流到他身上。

艺兴伸出手试图去抓月光，当然是抓不到的，他自己也明白，旋即，他发现月光已然笼罩他全身，照亮他的头发、他的脸、他惯常穿的那一身黑衣黑裤，包括他赤裸雪白的双脚，全部被照亮了。

多奇妙，“黑暗”好像迈入了“光明”。

白祭司躺下来，两只手搁在肚皮上，两条腿随意交叠，摆出一个非常舒服的姿势欣赏月色。

艺兴，我和你的混血基因让我们既有混乱邪恶也有悲天悯人——白祭司用轻柔的口吻说道——有时候我会无比厌倦“白祭司”这一身份，无比厌倦“无私帮助人类”的规矩，那些贪心的家伙，那些白眼狼，根本没资格得到帮助，所以我会对他们使一点儿恶作剧，让他们没办法称心如意；而你也并非永远都是冷血的，那只鼩鼱，你还记得吗？二十年前你在地窖外坍塌的楼梯下救出来的鼩鼱，它都快死了，就剩下半口气，你不顾被修女们发现的危险擅自离开地窖，带着那只鼩鼱来教堂找我，求我治好它，那是你第一次有求于我，也是唯一一次。

一番话说完，白祭司轻轻笑了下，问道，艺兴，你听明白我的话了吗？

黑修女当然明白。

是，欲望的确引发过无数灾祸，但也正是有了欲望才会造就许多美好，约瑟芬的王冠就是拿破仑对她的欲望，贞·杜桑的钻石项链便是她在才华上的欲望，而与白祭司的长久情爱即是黑修女身为双生子之一的欲望。

36.

黑修女在固执己见和接纳异议之间摇摆不定，于是他给自己洗脑，整理出“爱情就是最高明的骗术”这种结论。他深信结论是正确的，不然为何双生弟弟跟丢了魂儿似的成日把恶魔的名字挂在嘴边。

蕾伊被恶魔欺骗，蕾伊被欲望欺骗，所以，恶魔等于欲望，恶魔和欲望都该死。

然而在和世勋开始交往之后，当一次又一次被年轻的驱魔人抱在怀里亲吻，被修长且有力的双手温柔触碰，被弦月般的笑眼望着，艺兴给自己的洗脑包好像不怎么管用了，或者说，那其实并不是洗脑包，爱情，确实是最高明的骗术——

不然为何自己愈加盼望世勋的亲吻和拥抱，以及没怎么听过的情话——像是“我爱你”之类，Sehun常对蕾伊说的那些——以及没能完成的最后一步，做爱。

我被骗了，我被驱魔人欺骗，我被欲望欺骗，所以，驱魔人等于欲望，驱魔人和欲望都该死……吗？

黑修女后知后觉，原来有些事降临到自己头上时会让长久以来的信念顷刻崩塌。

37.

我的神殿崩塌了，我该怎么办。

38.

或许……试着重建一座？但这回别自己动手，交给别人，然后建一座和以前完全不一样的神殿。

39.

我能信任他吗？毕竟在我这里他和欲望是划等号的。

40.

艺兴，还记不记得我的话？

41.

夜晚并非漆黑到伸手不见五指，夜空中还有月亮。

42.

世间万物并非如同钢琴键非黑即白。

43.

在地窖里，那个年轻的驱魔人说出和白祭司异曲同工的话。对黑修女。

44.

而“爱”，爱也是欲望的一种。

45.

弦月挂在夜空，莹白月光从玻璃窗流进卧室，再流到松软的双人床上，柔柔照着艺兴半裸的身躯。

世勋小心翼翼触碰着，几乎连呼吸都屏住。黑修女过于漂亮的身体令他生出珍爱情绪。仿若面对的是价值连城的珠宝。他不由想起他们的第一次见面。修道院展厅外的空地上，假扮成白祭司的黑修女安静地站在那儿，暖和的太阳光倾泻而下，为黑修女周身镶上一圈光晕。

好漂亮。当时的世勋如此想着，还想，怪不得Sehun那么迷恋。

“其实那是我的一见钟情——是吗？”年轻的驱魔人自言自语道，“当时以为是双胞胎的心灵感应，现在仔细想想，我可能就是那时候喜欢你了。”

说到这里，世勋叹了口长长的气，眼中也漫起一层愁苦。他很少对黑修女说这类的情话，他总担心黑修女看不上，认为那是调戏、是讨厌的恶作剧，毕竟他们开始于一场交易。

如果你能醒来，世勋半趴在艺兴上方，对着这张昏睡的漂亮脸蛋低语道，如果这个办法有用，艺兴，我保证，我会对你说很多很多情话，说到嘴巴酸痛也不会停下来。

话尾音没入亲吻，一个接一个的亲吻印在一寸又一寸的肌肤上，带着满心盼望与喜爱与虔诚。那柔软的瓷白肌肤尝起来是那么可口，世勋无法压抑欲望，手伸进内裤底下揉搓自己的性器官，同时继续亲吻艺兴的身体。

当唇舌即将触碰下腹位置，世勋的嘴唇有些发颤，呼吸也变得急促，没办法，他太紧张了，他控制不住自己去想象糟糕后果——不不，这个办法会管用的，蕾伊都那么说了，肯定管用的。

世勋稍稍抬起头，望一眼艺兴仍紧闭的眼帘，接着，伸出舌头直直舔过尚未勃起的性器官，又含住顶部吸吮，拿舌尖顶一顶铃口。再舔舔敏感的冠状沟。没多久，一整根都变成漂亮艳丽的深粉色。铃口涌出腺液，世勋卷了几滴进嘴巴里尝，没什么怪味道，只有点儿发涩。一想到这是艺兴的体液，是被自己舔出来的，下身粗大难看的蛇鸡巴就胀得发痛。

好想进去……想用力操干穴里嫩肉，想尝尝那种被紧致肉道包裹的滋味儿，甚至是穴眼儿深处吸咬蛇鸡巴的、逼理智崩溃的剧烈性快感——Sehun炫耀过无数次了。

世勋忍到眼睛发红，做了好几个深呼吸也没能让欲望稍稍平息。他分开艺兴闭拢的双腿，指尖抚弄柔软会阴——根据蕾伊告诉他的秘密，双胞胎继承一半的天使基因，天使，非男非女，亦男亦女，在特殊情况下，比如说被爱抚下体，会阴部位会裂开一条细缝，细缝里会长出女性才有的花穴，包括子宫在内，一整套完整的女性性器官。是为“小玫瑰”。

未必亲吻嘴唇才能唤醒睡美人，或许，亲吻玫瑰才可以。

世勋换上舌头舔弄那处，一下一下的，像品尝甜点，将那细腻滑嫩小口接小口的抿入嘴中再慢慢咽下。年轻的驱魔人为此心潮澎湃，激动到全身都析出薄汗。

不知是热烫鼻息作怪，还是这种唇舌刺激令黑修女有了更多的生理反应，整个下体包括腿根在内，甚至是下腹和腰侧的肌肤，都染上一层潮红颜色，屁股上都有点儿汗湿了。

世勋看着，欲望愈加深重。他直起腰，把艺兴两条腿捞起来再压下去。黑修女漂亮的身体几近对折，潮红色的下体全部暴露于眼前。他再度俯下身以更色情的姿势舔吻那地方。从顶部铃口直到紧闭的后穴，一边舔，一边吸吮，连腿根都被印上吻痕；还一边揉搓这根小鸡巴一边拿舌头顶开后穴口，模仿性交动作那样浅浅缓慢的抽插。这样舔了一会儿，又换上手指插进去搅弄软肉，而舌头如同小刷子那般来回刷过软嫩会阴，那儿被舔得满是口水，渐渐鼓胀起来。

蓦地，黑修女陷入昏睡的身体打了个细细的哆嗦，一声非常轻的呻吟从鼻腔里飞出来。

年轻的驱魔人怔愣住，旋即高兴的要飞起来。他拍了拍黑修女的脸蛋，连声喊着艺兴、艺兴。那双下垂眼仍然紧闭。不过他并未感到气馁。像受到鼓励，继续舔舐吸吮的动作。

终于，那地方裂开一条细缝，直延伸到后穴前两公分左右。接着在细缝两边长出肉唇，再往里，再往深，软肉分开，变成紧窄花穴，再再深一些，就是女性才有的子宫。而原本一对小小圆圆的囊袋消失不见，小鸡巴也缩成小小的花蒂，硬硬立着。

小玫瑰开了。

46.

可是怎么还不醒？

47.

是还不够吗？

48.

怎么样才算“够”？

49.

天知道他有多么想现在就进去艺兴的身体，无论是娇嫩花穴还是潮红肌肤，都在为欲望火上浇油。

年轻的驱魔人忍得满额是汗，下面那根蛇鸡巴硬硬绷着，疼得好像要坏掉了。

不行，不可以莽撞，艺兴会吃苦的。

世勋甩甩头，强迫自己冷静下来，劝自己先尝尝小玫瑰的味道，先让小玫瑰流花汁出来，或许艺兴还能舒服点儿。年轻的驱魔人再一次俯身为黑修女口交。灵巧的舌头舔了舔花蒂，卷进口中重重吸吮几下，吸得啧啧作响，花汁从细缝里流出来，一滴一滴的，像条透明细线流到床单上。

花汁好闻可口，他私心作祟，一滴都不愿意浪费给床单，全部舔了个干净，全部吃进自己肚子里。又用舌头分开肉唇，舔了会儿湿漉漉的嫩肉便插进花穴里面，一进一出肏干这朵半开的小玫瑰。

小玫瑰还是玫瑰花苞，既窄小，也紧得要命，必须绷紧舌头直直插进去才会逼花苞绽开一丝，再勾起舌尖像勾起手指尖那样舔着肉壁，连续抽插舔舐几十遍，还要如同接吻一般唇舌并用——舌头抽插花心，嘴唇厮磨花瓣，时不时拿鼻尖蹭蹭花蒂——艳丽的小玫瑰就能彻底绽放了。

世勋将这朵小玫瑰舔得湿漉漉，里面流出来的花汁弄湿他的下巴，他胡乱擦干净，继续埋头卖力舔舐。他那样上瘾，花朵与花汁对他来说仿佛淫药，让理智开始崩溃，让欲火越烧越旺。

他想，怎么会有这么好闻的花朵，花朵怎么这么好吃，怎么吃都吃不够。

拇指尖分开两片花唇，舌头从下到上重重舔过去，最后咬住花蒂轻轻扯了下。

“唔——！！”

呻吟声飞进耳朵的同时有小股花汁从雌穴里喷出来，世勋来不及躲开，几滴汁水都溅到眼睛上。

年轻的驱魔人怔愣几秒，猛地抬头，发现黑修女捂着嘴惊慌也害羞地望着他。

50.

睡美人终于醒了。

51.

世勋高兴得要命，不顾唇上还沾着花汁就要去亲吻艺兴。黑修女推开他，红着脸躲闪。

“……嘴巴！擦干净！”

驱魔人像训练有素的大型犬，乖乖服从黑修女的命令，拿手背胡乱擦干净嘴巴，然后亮着眼睛等待允许触碰。

艺兴却偏开头嘀咕，表情懊恼。

“什么？”世勋微微睁圆眼睛，脑袋也稍稍歪着。更像大狗狗了。

艺兴合上腿缩到床头，瞟一眼近在咫尺的大狗狗，嘟哝道：“是不是……蕾伊跟你说的？”

“蕾伊？——啊，是……”世勋抓了抓脸，脸上浮起一层红晕，“他说……他说你们下面受了刺激就会长出——”

“闭嘴！”

命令还不够，还要捂住嘴巴，甚至瞪着眼睛摆出威慑十足的模样。

然而在年轻的驱魔人看来，红着脸、羞涩的黑修女没有一点儿威慑力，相反，可爱疯了。他忽然舔了下黑修女的手心，赶在脚踹上来之前迅速握住脚腕，再逼近，近到鼻尖都能碰上鼻尖。

他们四目相望，一个羞到快羞愤出走，一个却满目笑意、爱意。气氛开始变得暧昧缱绻，呼吸不断吹在彼此脸上，热热的，也痒痒的。

驱魔人抱住黑修女，先接一个绵密冗长的法式热吻，直吻到黑修女快喘不上气才松开嘴，然后亲昵地蹭着黑修女的脸蛋，连声说着太好了、艺兴你终于醒了，语气里尽是压抑不住的喜悦。

黑修女埋首于驱魔人怀中，飞快眨动双眼，热乎乎的体温让他的脸愈加发红，却也诱惑他回抱住这具身体。紧紧抱着，一丝缝隙都不要有。

这一刻，他不再是高傲冷静的魔鬼，他的脑袋晕晕的，好像变成一滩浆糊，他什么都想不起来，唯独一件事清晰——想和世勋做爱，立刻马上。

52.

爱也是欲望的一种。

爱不该死。

欲望同理。

53.

可是驱魔人太不解风情，要把黑修女醒来的消息告知白祭司，立刻马上那种！

艺兴挣开世勋的手，甚至用力过头，挣开时胳膊肘撞到床头上，咚一声闷响，听着都觉得疼。

“……？”

“我不去！”黑修女顿了顿，“你也不许去！”

“可蕾伊都——”

“他有那个小混蛋安慰！用不到你！”

“……虽然我有时候也烦Sehun，但他毕竟是我哥哥，所以……”世勋抚摸着艺兴的脸蛋，眼神温柔得快滴出水，“别叫他小混蛋，最起码别在我面前。”

艺兴沉默了几秒，闷闷说对不起，说下不为例。

这可真是破了天荒了。黑修女向“情敌”道歉了。要是让白祭司和恶魔知道，恐怕惊讶到眼珠子都会瞪出来。驱魔人也惊讶不已，但他很快就感到欣慰，他觉得黑修女的“黑暗”正渐渐褪去，染上了“光”，染上了春日的明媚。他亲了亲黑修女的嘴角，柔声说，那你再休息一会儿，我去告诉他们。

“不许！”艺兴拉住世勋手腕，“不是说了你也不许去吗！不许违抗我！”

因着这一句气鼓鼓的命令，驱魔人眯了眯眼睛，疑惑地打量黑修女，半晌，不确定问道，你是艺兴……吗？

“……废话！”

“那个无所不能的黑修女？比肩撒旦的存在？只有你不想没有你做不到？”

回答驱魔人的是飞起来的钢琴，以及面前变阴沉的双眼。驱魔人立刻闭嘴，讨好地笑了笑，“我就是觉得……你刚才那样横像白祭司大人，Sehun总跟我说蕾伊如何如何向他撒娇，就你刚才——好，我闭嘴。”

钢琴落回原地。

世勋松了口气，再度站起身打算离开卧室。

“不许走！”艺兴厉声道。

“……我去喝水，有点儿渴。”

黑修女软了态度，“不行，你必须留下，留下……陪我。”

所以，这算是撒娇吗？

驱魔人心里高兴坏了。他坐回床边，“好，我陪你，你再睡会儿，我一直在这里陪你。”

然而黑修女并未躺回天鹅绒被子底下，仍蜷缩着身体，两条手臂圈着膝盖，半张脸埋进臂弯，欲语还休般偷瞄男朋友。驱魔人倒不在乎黑修女是躺还是干点儿别的，点根烟慢悠悠抽着，表情很放松，偶尔问一句是否还有哪里不舒服、要不要出去揍Sehun一顿。

这家伙！艺兴撇了撇埋在臂弯里的嘴巴，颇为不满地想，这个不解风情的家伙！就不明白他究竟在等什么吗？还有心情坐在这儿抽烟？谁家男朋友会是这样！他翻个小小的白眼，都有那么点儿想给这家伙一拳，把这颗榆木脑袋打醒。

终于，世勋有些受不了这种静默尴尬，或者说受不了艺兴总用想打架的眼神瞪他。他摁灭烟，挥了挥手扇走烟雾，“艺兴，你到底想先干点儿什么？无论什么，总之别再瞪我了。”

“……”

“怎么说……我也是你男朋友。”

哦吼，现在知道了？现在想起来了？

“还是想和我聊点儿别的？”

黑修女昂起下巴发出一声冷哼。

“肚子饿吗？”  
“哼哼。”

“不渴吗？你都睡了一个星期了。”

“哼哼哼。”

“……你是猪吗？”

啪，枕头被甩在驱魔人脸上。黑修女呜哇呜哇地冲男朋友喊，你才是猪！你除了吃就是喝！就不知道问我别的吗！可真像无理取闹的臭小鬼。

驱魔人觉得脑袋疼。哥哥是这样说的啊，他想，哥哥说过，白祭司是个非常嘴馋的小家伙，天天缠着他要吃的。

亲爱的弟弟，谈恋爱其实就是吃，相信我。

脑袋里浮现双生哥哥给的忠告，也向黑修女如实转述。黑修女听了之后气得肺疼，又觉得好笑——那可不是字面意义上的“吃”。

男朋友是笨蛋！傻瓜！

黑修女把自己藏进天鹅绒被底下，决定再不要搭理傻瓜男朋友。

一时片刻过去，被窝外面始终静悄悄的，安静得都有点儿诡异。艺兴偷偷掀开一丝缝，未曾想，竟对上男朋友噙着笑的英俊脸蛋。他吓了一跳，动作都僵住。

“你啊……”男朋友把他从被窝里捞出来，“想要什么就跟我说，好吗？”

“……”

世勋捧着艺兴的脸，“想让我说什么，想让我做什么，直接告诉我，”他亲了亲他，“亲爱的，亲爱的艺兴，别害羞。”

54.

我想你跟我说情话，说很多很多，说到嘴巴酸痛都别停下来。

我还想要你吻我，哪怕我喘不上气也别停。

想你抱我。

想……你爱我。

55.

你保证过的！

56.

……但你那时候不是在昏睡吗？

57.

我早就醒了……可一想到之前是那样丢人，甚至说那种话伤你的心，我——

58.

没关系，你醒来就好了，你安然无恙，这就很好了。

59.

槽糕，有点儿离不开这家伙了。

60.

月亮偏移几个角度，照进来的月光倾斜几许，松软的大床上，黑修女双手掩面双腿却大大分开，无声告诉驱魔人，舔我，像你刚才做的那样，舔我这里。他害羞极了，精灵耳朵般的耳尖都红得要滴血。

驱魔人对此喜爱至极，先亲亲黑修女通红的耳朵尖，才俯身舔吻下体。由于刚才有一时半刻的停顿，腿间那朵小玫瑰消失了。但没关系，重来一遍就好。

到底是有一半淫欲恶魔的基因，只是第二次口交就已经娴熟。稍微舔舔勃起到艳丽的小鸡巴，稍微吸一吸小巧可爱的囊袋，再拿舌头稍微按按会阴、后穴，小玫瑰便重又绽开，那么漂亮的开在黑修女两腿之间。

然而这一次男性器官并未消失。

“……我、我怕你不喜欢我变成女人的模样，”艺兴懊恼的声音从手掌底下飞出来，忽的，他放下手，挑高眉头说：“但其实这样更奇怪吧！”随即嘟哝，可蕾伊说这样会更舒服……该不会是骗我的？

面对如此可爱的黑修女，驱魔人只觉心脏快炸裂。

“你什么样子我都喜欢。”

“给我的情话？”

“嗯哼。”

黑修女咬着下唇笑得有点儿傻。不过也因此放松下来，舒服地躺在那儿，张着腿等男朋友继续伺候。

等了好一会儿却等来两根手指交叠着插进花穴。艺兴呜咽一声，眼睛也睁圆，身体下意识紧缩，世勋按住他的腿根，一边亲吻锁骨、胸口，含住奶尖吸吮，一边卖力拿手指奸淫花穴。

黑修女羞得全身通红，抿紧嘴巴，却挡不住哼哼唧唧的呻吟。

“放松点儿……如果还是不行，这样做最起码会让你舒服……”

手指在花穴里面插得咕叽咕叽直响，花汁被插出来，弄得世勋的手掌都是湿答答黏糊糊。

这朵小玫瑰真的太要命了。他想，虽然还是非常紧致的小花苞，可里面花心似乎咬住手指，饥渴地吸吮着。

糟糕透了，真想现在就进去，现在就破开这朵玫瑰。

世勋忍到额角脖颈暴起几条青筋，艺兴透过指缝空隙瞧见了。不忍心看男朋友这般忍耐，或者说，小玫瑰不想再要手指，想要更粗更长的东西插进来，因为里面开始发痒了，还不停流水，搞得屁股都变湿。

艺兴做了个深呼吸，坐起身，主动解开世勋的皮带，拉下裤链拉下内裤，生涩揉搓尚未勃起的器官。

“……不许看我！”

驱魔人乖乖服从，可他控制不住想晃腰，也做了，拿黑修女柔软的双手当什么自慰情趣用品——就像双生哥哥天天鼓捣的那些玩意儿——一下一下“操干”这双手。

蛇鸡巴立起来，细细跳着，略微内陷的马眼一收一缩，挤出不少黏糊糊腺液，腺液顺着手掌心流下去，散发古怪味道。艺兴闻了闻手腕，脑袋竟有一瞬空白，接着，身体迅速发起高烧。

似曾相识的炙烤感觉。薄汗从皮肉之下析出，头脑发晕，喉咙干渴，下体硬胀。艺兴身体一歪，一头栽进世勋怀里。他跟没骨头似的，抱着男朋友含糊不清低语，说着想要，说着好难受，甚至主动给蛇鸡巴口交。尽管被倒刺弄疼唇舌。他从未做过这种事，他的动作是那样生涩，透着雏儿一样的气息。他只会用舌头直上直下的舔，连包住龟头吸一口都不会做。他浑噩的脑袋在想，这根蛇鸡巴闻起来好好吃，尤其马眼里面流出来的汁水，可以安抚身体炙热。

但舔的效果太慢了。

于是，黑修女学会吸吮龟头。小小一张嘴巴勉强才包住那处，勉强才吞下小半截。蛇鸡巴太粗太长，不仅撑得下颌发酸，顶着喉咙的时候都想干呕。

可是不想松开嘴呢，松开了，就尝不到汁水的味道，就会热得要疯。

黑修女把蛇鸡巴当缓解燥热的冰淇淋，卖力也饥渴地吸吮，发出滋啵滋啵的色情动静。偶尔被倒刺弄疼，他嘟着嘴抱怨，讨厌刺，讨厌蛇鸡巴。当然，他只是抱怨而已，抱怨过后继续迷恋地吃这根蛇鸡巴。

情热令他原本雪白的肌肤染上潮红，都漫进他的眼角，巴掌大的漂亮脸蛋上汗涔涔的，汗水顺着下颌线滑落，还有蛇鸡巴被他舔出来的汁水，还有他自己的口水，一滴一滴掉在床单上，或者从脖颈滑落至胸口。

高傲的黑修女被一根蛇鸡巴变成淫乱骚货，什么都不想，只想舔这根东西。

“再多流点出来……”艺兴用脸蛋蹭着表皮暴起的青筋，“我想吃……世勋，喂我……”他勾开嘴巴，伸出舌头淫乱地向驱魔人祈求。

奇怪的是，驱魔人并未感到一丝惊讶，连话都不说一句。那深邃漆黑的眸子暗了下去，眼帘眨动，瞳孔变成一条细线。变成蛇眼。

一半的淫欲恶魔基因苏醒。

世勋舔了舔虎牙，牙齿好痒，似乎正疯狂生长着。终于长成一对蛇牙。他忽然推倒艺兴，整个身体都盖在艺兴上方，他舔着尖锐蛇牙，忽略下垂眼中流露的惊恐，张大嘴，一口咬住细瘦脖颈。

蛇牙扎进皮肉，牙尖上的小孔喷出汁液。淫欲恶魔天生就有的淫药。淫药顺着血液循环充满了艺兴体内。燥热快烧坏脑子。

黑修女分开双腿，主动勾开玫瑰花的花瓣，“喂我……”娇嫩花苞缩了缩，“现在，立刻，马上。”

61.

哥哥醒了吧？我好像听见——

嘘……别打扰他们。

62.

或许只有来自男朋友的淫药才真的管用。

艺兴只疼了一下就适应蛇鸡巴的尺寸，倒刺甚至让他觉得更痒，尤其每次刮过花朵里的嫩肉，都带来酥麻感，尾椎骨发麻，屁股发颤。两条腿挂在世勋腰侧，双脚交叠着搭在后腰位置，屁股翘起配合抽插动作。结实小腹蛮力撞着软软的屁股，蛇鸡巴也野蛮地擦过花穴嫩肉，嫩肉被“教训”得服帖，不消片刻就被肏得松软湿滑，抽出来后都无法立即合拢，微微张着，流着花汁。

黑修女不明白男朋友为什么不继续了，睁开哭得水水的眼睛，软绵绵问：“世勋，不想喂我了吗？”他勾开腿间的小玫瑰，“我想吃……喂我好不好？”

比起已经深陷情欲的黑修女，淫欲恶魔的基因让驱魔人仍能保持清醒。“别急，亲爱的，我们有一整个晚——”

话音被一股蛮力打断。艺兴推倒世勋坐在胯上，一脸欲求不满的气愤表情。“我说了！现在立刻马上！”急得眼睛又要流水，手上也着急地扶着蛇鸡巴往花穴里插。刚吃进一点儿就重重往下坐。想当然疼到脸色发白。

“……所以说你急什么呢？”世勋把艺兴抱在怀里安慰，“又没谁来打扰我们。”

艺兴仰起脸，拉着世勋的手放到胸口，又放去硬得直流水的小鸡巴，“可是我饿了……”同样在流水的下垂眼可怜地眨巴着，“我好饿……这里——”手伸到相连的下体，溢出的花汁多到都顺着手腕流下去，“你看，世勋，这么多口水流出来，我和她都饿坏了……”

言辞实在过于露骨，更别提与高傲有极大反差的淫乱。驱魔人再没耐心用一整晚来消磨。“亲爱的，”他抱紧黑修女细瘦的腰肢，舔了下被他咬破的颈子，“再夹紧点儿，好让我肏松她。”

说罢，钝重且野蛮地往穴里顶。蛇鸡巴破开这朵娇嫩花骨朵，过于粗长的尺寸轻易撞上花心，撞得那地方又软又湿，被迫绽开到极限。

小玫瑰被肏成熟透花朵，颜色艳丽无比，要开翻了似的。

世勋惊讶于艺兴这样快就绽放给他看，也无比享受与此。他让艺兴后仰一些，两只手撑着他的小腿，两只雪白的脚再往两边分开，整具身体呈大大敞开的姿势于他面前，

“自己动，”世勋也身体后仰，双手撑在后面，蛇鸡巴硬硬撑着小玫瑰，“亲爱的，自己吃，想吃多少都可以。”

黑修女彻底抛弃羞耻心，如同淫乱荡妇一般用他的小玫瑰套弄蛇鸡巴。前后晃一会儿再上下晃一会儿，一边晃腰一边叫床，蛇鸡巴就在小玫瑰里面肆意搅弄软肉，原本的娇嫩变成熟透的艳丽绯红。

世勋眯着蛇眼睛欣赏艺兴的百般淫乱姿态，偶尔抚弄立起来的奶尖，用指尖掐一下，再拉扯拨弄。黑修女爽得直发抖，叫床声从只会嗯嗯啊啊变成“好舒服”“好棒”之类的下流话语。

“呜……进到肚子里了……”

“是子宫。”世勋纠正道。

艺兴乖乖点了点头，“子宫……”他摸着自己小腹，“难看的蛇鸡巴进到子宫了——不行……呜……兴儿不想蛇鸡巴射进来……不要下蛋……不要下蛇蛋……”

真是个骚货。无师自通的骚货。

世勋舔舔蛇牙，忽然按倒艺兴再抓着胳膊翻过去，让黑修女跪趴在他身下。“你说不想就不想了？”他用蛇鸡巴敲了敲屁股，拇指尖勾开仍紧闭的后穴，“这根难看的蛇鸡巴很快就射了，射兴儿一肚子，让兴儿像母蛇一样给我产卵，从四月一直到六月，生十几窝小蛇。”

黑修女回头可怜巴巴看着驱魔人的蛇眼睛，可怜求饶，说什么都不愿意，说怀一肚子蛇蛋很丑，YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT，去找别的家伙给你下蛋去！

“那我走了？”

“别！——随便你！”

这个口是心非的小家伙。

世勋低声笑笑，虚虚趴在艺兴背上，亲昵蹭着汗湿的雪白后颈，又迷恋的吻了吻。

“我哪里都不去，艺兴，我只待在这儿，只给你烤曲奇饼干。”

男朋友亲手做的曲奇饼干呢，上面还有他最喜欢的巧克力豆。

艺兴把红扑扑的脸埋进枕头，傻瓜一样发笑。

63.

我也想吃曲奇饼干。

……亲爱的别为难我好吗？

笨蛋！Sehun是笨蛋！

64.

熟烂绽开的小玫瑰被蛇鸡巴肏出越来越多的花汁，世勋觉得自己那根东西像泡在热水里，快烫化了，也舒服得要命。也让他更加不知足。想进去另一个地方，肏开那里，让那地方和小玫瑰一样湿哒哒的。

他抽出蛇鸡巴抵住后穴入口。刚才用手指扩张过，艺兴也尝到舒服滋味儿，正晃着屁股投来软绵绵眼神，等他把蛇鸡巴插进后穴。

但是有“前车之鉴”。

世勋想了想，低头咬住艺兴颈侧，让蛇牙再次给黑修女注射淫药。药效很快就起了作用。艺兴被情欲折磨到发疯，主动拿手指抽插后穴，紧窄肉道贪婪地吸吮指头，里面汁水把雪白修长搞得湿淋淋的，抽出来后甚至往下滴水。

“你再不把你那根难看的蛇鸡巴插进来我真的生气了……”黑修女瞪圆眼睛威胁。可他眼睛水水，一点儿不像威胁，倒有十足十的撒娇意思。

年轻的驱魔人只恨手机被扔在几米开外的地上。

蛇眼睛眨了眨，眼底满是喜爱之情。

“疼就告诉我……”说着，长满倒刺的粗大器官一寸寸往里面顶。

当然惹来痛苦尖叫。世勋想抽出来，艺兴却抓住他的手腕阻止，“别……我想要你，世勋……”

世上再没有比这更动听的情话了。

黑修女说给他听的情话，

一颗心软得一塌糊涂。

驱魔人咬住黑修女颈侧，一边用蛇牙往对方身体里注入淫药，一边晃动下身缓慢抽插后穴。

不知是大量淫药起了效力，还是男朋友给予的温柔情爱更管用，或许二者都有，艺兴从吃痛渐渐适应，然后渐渐有了快感，渐渐舒服到不自觉塌腰送臀，一把细腰前后晃着配合世勋顶弄他的频率。

屁股穴和前面的小玫瑰一样，都会主动吸吮蛇鸡巴，根本不在乎倒刺，或者说倒刺带来的痛感反而让欲望更盛。艺兴只觉又痛又爽，半边脸贴着枕头，眼神迷茫着，哼哼唧唧对世勋吐出露骨言辞。

呜……进得好深……世勋好厉害，最里面都肏到了……啊啊……屁股穴好舒服……倏而发觉过于羞耻，便咬着食指关节不肯再说一个字。可高高翘起的屁股出卖他，主动打开的、一直流水的小玫瑰也暴露了他的饥渴。他晃着屁股，小玫瑰贴在鼓胀囊带上蹭来蹭去，蹭得到处都是花汁。

男朋友也因此兴奋至极。结实有力的腰肢像按了马达，不知疲倦般剧烈晃动，撞得艺兴直往前爬，身前的小鸡巴一晃一晃，腺液被甩得到处都是。那一把细腰被迫完成C字形，黑修女觉得自己的腰快折断了，他回过头，打算用眼神示意男朋友慢一些，别这样莽撞，然而年轻的驱魔人误解他的意思，以为他觉得不够，还想要再快点。那一双手掐着他的屁股，蛇鸡巴整根抽出再整根插进去，插得屁股穴和小玫瑰一样，都是汁水四溅。

满屋子尽是肉体拍打的清脆声响，但盖不过艺兴愈加淫乱的叫床，他那么饥渴，不是骑在世勋身上套弄蛇鸡巴，就是主动勾开两个穴眼儿，求男朋友轮流肏两个穴。不过他更喜欢被男朋友抱在怀里，一边享受或激烈或温柔的顶弄，一边听着男朋友性感到要命的闷哼呻吟。偶尔跟他说句情话，艺兴，亲爱的，你里面好紧，再夹紧点，让我舒服一下……

黑修女难得乖巧顺从——只对男朋友乖巧——夹紧腿间的小玫瑰，紧得都能感觉到蛇鸡巴表皮暴起的粗大青筋。那长满倒刺的冠状沟重重刷过花心，害他不住发抖。没多会儿，深处就喷出一股一股的花汁，悉数淋在肿胀顶端上。烫得世勋低低的“啊”了一声。

黑修女仰起脸，捧着男朋友的下巴甜甜亲了口，“亲爱的，你的叫床声怎么这么好听……”

“……谢谢。”

他重又埋首于结实胸口，等着让脑袋空白那一刻降临。

可他有点儿得意忘形。忘了蛇类动物在射精时顶端会如同花一般绽开，硬硬撑着内壁，好确保精液全都射进配偶体内。

于是，当深处细缝被揉开被顶开，当肚子被大股黏稠精液灌满，胀得要破掉，整个过程漫长到以为不会结束，黑修女终于回过神，哭喊着要杀了男朋友。

年轻的驱魔人一边叹气一边手忙脚乱按住黑修女，从后面紧紧抱着，不断低语着安慰，艺兴，乖一点，很快就好了……

YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT！

……你就只会这一句吗？

65.

是啊，所以你们只会这一句吗？

哥哥说他只会这一句，所以只教我这一句——你怎么还在听！

66.

不理解，上帝为什么要创造蛇这种生物？

67.

蛇本来就在伊甸园。

68.

就像夜晚本来就月亮，是吗？

嗯哼。

69.

我喜欢月亮。

70.

我也爱你。


End file.
